Surprising Choice
by aurora0914
Summary: Mikan had a choice. Two of the hottest bachelors just confessed to her, but who does she choose? (HotaruxMikan forever!) Read and review!


**Oneshot. All rights to the owner of Gakuen Alice.**

HOTARUXMIKAN FOREVER!

MIKAN.

My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 16 years old, and my best friend is called Hotaru. She was beautiful. I often found myself watching her, and often caught myself. But what's wrong in watching your best friend? I don't see why it can be so wrong. I have two guys after me (they both confessed a week ago) and I was supposed to give the both of them an answer tomorrow. What made it even more stressing, is that they are the handsomest bachelors at our school- just my luck (note the sarcasm used)- they are both after me.

Natsume Hyuuga was an antisocial bad boy. He was the genius, the most powerful, the had the best body, blah, blah, blah. He had raven black hair, with sexy crimson eyes. At least that's what the fan girls say. He has never had a girlfriend, and last week, he told me that that was because he was in love with me ever since we were young (I've known him for around six years now), which I scoff at. Like he could stand any giggling girls, and with most girls, one look from him sent them in frivolous laughs. It made me sick. For the record, I've never liked boys. They were nice friends, but imagining them kissing me sent shivers down my spine.

Ruka Nogi, his best friend, was the prince charming of the school. He was kind and gentle, with rich parents. An animal lover, he always carried his pet bunny around with him, and was never mean to anyone. He had searing sky eyes, with soft looking neat gold hair. He has also had no experiences with girls, and claimed to have liked me since the second he saw me ( I don't believe that either, I mean, they were probably kidding me).

Like I said, they both confessed to me in a week, and given me a week to either confess my love to them, or reject them. I was planning on the later, but I needed some kind of excuse. I needed no more fan girls on my tail for the heartthrobs of the school being "extra" friendly with me.

Today was Koko's birthday. I was good friends with him; he was a joker, and would probably have been my twin in a parallel universe. Koko was average; brown hair, brown eyes, and a never ending smile on his face.

We were at a party in some club; the lights were flashing, and music was booming. I went to drink something. They had punch; I suspected it was there was alcohol in it, but I was really thirsty. I walked myself towards the table; getting myself a cup to drink, and gulping it down. It tasted nice, and on instinct, I grabbed another, and another.

The room started getting a bit fuzzy, and it was hard to think, really. So I did what I used to do when I was young; I (kids', please do not do this at home) stopped thinking. My body started going with the beat, and the rest of the night was spent in a drunken haze.

Normal

Mikan started dancing. When she spotted Hotaru, she drunkenly waved her over. "Hoooooooooootaaaaaaaarrruuuu ", she slurred, a crooked smile adorning her features. "C'meeere"

Hotaru, with no other choice, went over, concern in her gaze. She didn't want Mikan of all people to loose her virginity because she got drunk on a night like this. When she went over, Mikan pulled her to the dance floor, and Hotaru started dancing to please her drunken friend. She knew how people got when drunk, and she didn't want to aggravate Mikan. She could get crazy.

All of a sudden, Mikan looked at Hotaru with a gaze that Hotaru identified with lust, to her surprise. Maybe Natsume of Ruka where around? No. There was no one around her, and Mikan's heated gaze was directed at her.

Then she leaned forward, and her lips connected with Mikan's. It felt so, soft, so, devine. Hotaru loved it. They were into a full blown make out session, when Hotaru finally regained her senses. "Mikan, stop" Hotaru panted out. "you'll forget about me tomorrow. Let's get into a hotel room." Mikan remained stubborn.

"Nooo, Hotaruuu, I neeedyoooo, noooot othhhhherss..." but Hotaru heard no more. She tool Mikan to a hotel, and changed her clothes. She bit her lip when Mikan was naked in front of her, but managed to get her in her nightgown.

Then Mikan pulled her into her bed with her, and that was how the two "best friends" fell asleep.

Mikan

The next morning, when I woke up, Hotaru was beside me sleeping. Odd. Hotaru was usually up before me. I thought about what I should tell the boys. No. I didn't have any feelings for them, the girl I think I am in love with was right here beside me.

Last night cleared up a lot of things for me. Even though I don't remember most of it, I remember kissing Hotaru intoxicated. She kissed me back, which could only mean one thing. "Hotaru!" I said softly shaking her awake.

"Mikan" she whispered wearily, yawning. This was one of the first times I had seen Hotaru so vulnerable.

"I love you Hotaru." Hotaru, no matter how sleepy she was, I knew she could calculate a reasonable honest answer she meant.

"I love you too, Mikan. But what about the boys? They both like you."

"I don't care about them, Hotaru. I mean, a boy mind can't be in love with another boy body, can he?"

Hotaru smiled, a small smile. "You owe me 4,000 rabbits for confessing. And 1,000 rabbits for this." she said, and grabbed my shirt pulling me into a sweet long kiss.

**Sorry about the short chapter. Review, and thanks for reading! **

**First one-shot ever, **

**Aurora0914**


End file.
